Gay isn't bad
by Greysonsbby
Summary: What happens when Gabe comes out that he is gay, will the family understand, or will he be treated different and be bullied ?
1. Chapter 1

Gabe's Pov

I sighed and sat on my bed, No,one knew my secert but me. I hated it but it wasn't a choice, I was gay and I knew my family wouldn't understand. I sat up and looked around, Everyone was gone except me and Teddy, Mom and Charlie went to the store, and dad was at work so I could do anything well that Teddy approved. I walked downstaris and sat by Teddy as she held her camera.

"Hey, wanna do a video diary for Charlie?" Teddy asked smiling.

"No thanks." I answered back coldy.

"What's wrong? Is it cause Ms, Dabney caught ou stealing her lemons?" Teddy asked.

"No, I'm fine," I said grabbing the remote and turning on our flat screen tv.

Teddy shrugged and sat back watching the tv, it was too quiet since everyone was gone, if Teddy was gone, I could have a party like that one time when Charlie was being born.

"What's really wrong, I'm your big sister, I'm suppose to help you." Teddy asked.

"I cant tell you." I answered keeping my eyes on the tv.

"Why? You can tell me anything!" Teddy begged.

"No,one can know ! I'll be made fun of at my school, my parents will think different of me, and my own brother will think I'm a freak." I kinda yelled out.

"We been through wrose Gabe, It cant be that bad." Teddy said smiling.

"I just cant.. I dont want things to change in this family." I said.

"Gabe, everything will be the same ! What could be so bad that it would change the family?" Teddy asked standing up.

I sighed and couldn't look at her, I was scared and worried at the same time, how can you tell your family or sister that you were gay without ruining the family. I just couldn't. I didn't want to be called a freak, or be made fun of, or even be bullied and kill my self. I froze and just sat there staring at my sister while she looked at me with her hands on her hips.

"Gabe, just tell me." Teddy begged.

I stood up and stared at her for a while, _Should I tell her? Can I trust her? _

Before I could think the words came out like a river..

"I'm gay."

**Had this idea in head ! :) Review maybe ? **


	2. Chapter 2

Teddy's Pov

I stared at Gabe for a while, What he told me just shocked me, he had his first crush Kit and now all of a sudden he's saying he is gay.

"Teddy?" Gabe said.

"When did you start being gay?" I asked sitting down on our blue couch.

"Well I tried asking Stacy out, but when we went out, she treated me like shit. I dated other girls but all I found out was that they wanted sex and to hurt me, so I turned to gay." Gabe said.

"But gay really?" I asked.

"Yes, hoefully boys treat me better." Gabe said sitting down.  
>I sighed and held the camera tight.<p>

"I dont know little brother, Spencer hurt me." I said.

Gabe stopped and stared at me.

"But you forgive him." Gabe said.

"Then broke up again." I said.

"But now you guys are back together !" Gabe said.

"Yeah, but can I trust him? he hurt me twice and hurt Skylar as well. We kissed and I just couldn't let him go, I dont know if he is gonna hurt me again." I said putting my hand on Gabe's leg.\

"I dont want that." Gabe answered.

"Then dont like a football player." I joked smiling.

"But what if I start liking a guy, will he be the same as Spencer?" Gabe asked.

"I dont know, You'll have to find out." I answered.

Gabe sighed and grabbed the remote turning on the tv.

"We cant tell my parents, they'll freak." Gabe said.

"You have to tell them one day." I said.

"I choose never." Gabe reliped fast.

I sighed and knew I was never gonna get a answer back.

"So any guys you like yet?" I said smiling.

"Umm...Not really." Gabe said looking away.

"Yes you do !" I yelled.

"Will you be quiet? Your so loud!" Gabe said.

"Is he cute? Does he like things you like?" I asked.

"I dont know, I dont talk to him that much..But the teacher told me we might be partners for some project." Gabe answered.

"What's his name?" I asked.

"Mark." Gabe answered fast.

"Cute name.." I said laughing.

"Just dont try to hook us up, mom did that and she brought the wrong Heather! It was like annoying Heather." Gabe answered and got up walking to the kitchen.

"Its so cute that he thinks this is over." I said to my self smiling...


End file.
